


The Jungle Room

by thatwriterlady



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge 2018 [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ADHD Character, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Deaf Character, Dentist Castiel, Disability, Fluff, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Omega Dean Winchester, Pups, Single Parent Dean, truemates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 04:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: When Dean brings his pups to the dentist to get their teeth cleaned, he doesn't know what to expect, exactly.  His son has ADHD and the pup already doesn't want to sit still in the waiting room, so by the time their names get called, he's already exhausted and ready to drop the pups off at daycare and get coffee.He hadn't expected for the dentist to be an Alpha, or for him to be his truemate.  It was turning out to be a much more interesting day than he had expected.





	The Jungle Room

**Author's Note:**

> Here is Day 26. I hope you enjoy this one.

**Day 26- Decay**

 

“Sit down!”

 

Dean grabbed his son’s arm and pulled him back into his seat.  Connor whined and squirmed, and it had the Omega worrying that the dentist was going to have a hard time checking the pup’s teeth if he couldn’t even get him to sit still.

 

“Daddy!”  Connor whined.  Dean pulled out his phone, loaded a game and handed it to the boy.  Immediately Connor stilled as he began playing it.  He looked over at his daughter who was flipping through a Highlight magazine.  He remembered those from his own childhood.  Absently, he wondered if he should subscribe to that for the kids.  His eyes fell on his daughter and he smiled.  She was the complete opposite of her brother.  Where Connor’s ADHD could have the pup seemingly bouncing off the walls, Jennifer didn’t have that problem.  She was a very calm girl, patient, especially with her brother, and he appreciated that, because he had his hands full when his son hadn’t taken his meds. 

 

He loved his kids equally, something his ex hadn’t understood.  The Alpha had left before Connor was even out of diapers because he “couldn’t handle” the pup’s level of activity.  The bastard had considered taking Jenny though, and for that he’d lost a chunk of his arm.  No one separated an Omega from their pups.  _No one_.  So the bastard had cut his losses and left after deciding he didn’t want either of his disabled children, or his mate.  He’d broken the bond, which had been torture at first for Dean, until the Omega’s brother had stepped in. 

 

Sam was an Alpha, and a doctor.  He’d immediately gotten Dean onto a series of medications that had no only eased the pain that was pushing him dangerously close to having a heart attack, but it had broken the bond down quicker so he was well much sooner.  He was still thankful to his brother for that.  Once the bond was broken, he’d packed up the house, the kids, the car, and he’d moved more than a thousand miles away.  That was how he’d gone from living in Lawrence, Kansas to Heaven’s Gate, Vermont.  The name of the town had sounded nice, and since he was extremely wealthy due to good business dealings and expanding on his chain of auto shops long before he’d met his former mate, he had the luxury of moving wherever he wanted.  Now that he was here though, he’d opened two more shops, one here in Heaven’s Gate and another in Montpelier.  He was planning to open another one in Burlington next year.  Business was going very well, he was just a single Omega now trying his best to raise his children on his own.

 

The receptionist had told him to hold off on giving Connor his medication in case the dentist needed to administer any of his own, which was why the pup couldn’t sit still.  It was ten in the morning and already Dean was exhausted.  The moment this appointment was done, he was giving his son his medication and getting himself a coffee; he deserved it.  He checked his watch.  The appointment had been at 9:45, but there had been three other children ahead of them when they’d walked in.  It was down to just his family now though.  He wondered if that was so the dentist could deal with Connor for as long as he needed because of his ADHD. 

 

“Mr. Winchester?” 

 

Dean looked up to see the receptionist waving him over.  He glanced at Connor, but the boy was engrossed in the game he was playing, so he got up to go see what she wanted.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Would you prefer for Jennifer to have her teeth looked at first, or Connor?”  She asked.  That was a no brainer.

 

“Jenny.  She’s calm and cooperative.  She’ll be quick, then we can focus on Connor,”

 

She smiled and nodded as she picked up the phone.  He watched her relay the information to someone in the back.  The side door opened and a mother walked out with a little boy somewhere around Connor’s age.  He was excitedly showing off the sticker he’d gotten to his mother.  Of course his son had to notice.

 

“Daddy?  Am I going to get a sticker?  I want a sticker.  Daddy, if I’m a good boy can I get a sticker?”  Connor had hopped down from his seat and come to tug on Dean’s shirt.  The Omega looked at the receptionist who nodded, so he turned his attention to his son.

 

“Yes, but you have to not only be good, you have to sit still when the dentist is looking in your mouth.  If you can’t do that, you can’t have a sticker.  Do you want Jenny to get a sticker, but not you?”

 

“No!”  Connor cried.  He gave his sister the stink eye, even though she’d never looked up from her book.

 

“Ok then.  You need to follow instructions.  Right now, I want you to go back and sit down.  Go play your game until it’s time to go back,”

 

Connor hurried back to his seat and crawled up on the chair.  He went right back to playing his game.  Dean took a deep breath and rubbed at his eyes.  It had already been a ridiculously long morning.

 

“They’ll be seeing Doctor Novak.  It will only be a few more minutes, they’re cleaning one of the rooms for you now,”  The receptionist said.  He nodded and returned to his seat.

 

It was less than five minutes later that the side door was opening and a woman in scrubs was calling them back.  Dean tapped on Jenny’s knee to get her attention and then he was standing up, taking each of his kids by the hand as he followed her back.

 

“My name is Donna, I work with Doctor Novak.  His specialty are pups, he just loves them.  He’s so good with them, and he’ll be good with yours too,”  She gushed happily.  He smiled.  She was nice.

 

“Both of my kids come with their own challenges.  Connor has ADHD, and when I called to make the appointment, I was told to _not_ give him his medication, so he’s really unable to sit still right now.  I want to give him his medicine, so as soon as the doctor says I can, I will.  Jenny doesn’t have ADHD, but she’s deaf.  I’ll have to sign whatever the doctor tells her to do,”  He was explaining as they walked.

 

“Oh, no worries, Doctor Novak can sign, so can I.  He insists on his personal staff being able to speak English and Spanish, and more verbal languages if possible, and for them to learn sign language.  His partner doesn’t have the same requirements, but then again, he works with adults, most all of who can read, so there’s a big difference,”  She explained as she led them into one of the exam rooms.  Both kids gasped as they looked around.  The room had been completely decked out like a jungle.  Connor pulled away from his father to go check out a stuffed monkey hanging near the window while Jenny was touching large, fake hibiscus flowers on a tree in the corner.

 

“Well, this is creative,”  Dean chuckled.

 

“Doctor Novak thinks it helps pups to not be as scared of coming to see the dentist if the room is fun and interesting.  It really does work.  All of his rooms have themes, but I thought this one would work well for both of your pups,”  She smiled cheerily at him and he found himself smiling back.

 

“He’s really good with kids?  Does he have a lot of experience with ADHD?”

 

“He does.”  She confirmed. 

 

Dean directed Jenny over to the exam chair and helped her up into it.  He signed for her to listen to Donna and she nodded before turning large green eyes on the hygienist.  Donna signed to the little girl, telling her what Doctor Novak was going to be doing, and that when she was all done, she’d get a sticker.  Jenny smiled excitedly and asked if she could have a jungle one.  Donna smiled back and told her yes.  Dean went to sit in one of the two chairs across the room and took his phone back as his son knelt down on the floor in front of a toy box shaped like a pirate chest.  He kept one eye on Connor and one on Jenny as Donna got her prepped.

 

“She’s five?”  Donna asked him.

 

“Oh, yes.  Almost six, actually,”

 

“And your son?”

 

“Connor is four,”

 

“They’re beautiful,”  She smiled at him before explaining to Jenny about rinsing out her mouth.  Dean watched, smiling at how well his daughter was listening.  The door opened and a man in a white coat walked in.  He was an Alpha and his scent hit Dean like a freight train.  His sharp gaze fell on Dean first, and the Omega got the impression that his scent had hit the Alpha just as hard.  He smiled and crossed the room to shake Dean’s hand.

 

“Hello, I’m Doctor Novak.  This must be Jennifer and Connor,”

 

“I’m Connor!”  The boy was busy stacking building blocks and didn’t look up.  The doctor chuckled and smiled fondly at the little boy.

 

“Jenny is profoundly deaf.  Donna says you can sign?”  Dean asked.

 

“Absolutely.  Thank you for letting me know, I’ll make sure to talk to her as I check her teeth so she always knows what I’m doing,” 

 

Donna was explaining to Jenny that this was the doctor, and he was going to now look at her teeth.  Jenny smiled and looked up at the doctor as he put on his gloves.  Once they were on, he began to sign, talking as he did so Dean could hear what he was saying.

 

“Hi, Jenny, it’s very nice to meet you,” 

 

She smiled and signed back.

 

_“Is it going to hurt?”_

 

“Oh no, we’re just going to clean your teeth after I look at them.  I want to make sure they’re all growing in right.  When I clean your teeth, do you want the bubble gum flavor or fruit punch?”

 

She smiled excitedly.  _“Bubble gum!”_

 

He smiled warmly and nodded.  “Ok, we’ll use bubble gum.  When it’s all over, I have a sticker for you,”

 

_“Ms. Donna says I can have a jungle one!”_

“That’s right, you sure can,”

 

Dean watched as the doctor got started.  Donna quietly assisted, and after doing a thorough examination of Jenny’s teeth, including making sure the few teeth she’d already lost were leaving enough space for her secondary ones to come in, he set about starting the cleaning.  Jenny cooperated completely, her eyes going to the television above the window where a cartoon was playing.  Dean had noticed Donna putting on subtitles before the doctor had come in the room, and he appreciated that immensely.  He’d already started working with her to read so that she could watch shows with subtitles.  She didn’t have the best grasp yet, but she was learning.  Plus the cartoon was bright and flashy.  That would get any pup’s attention.

 

This is all you’re going to be doing with Connor too, right?  Can I give him his medicine?”  He asked five minutes into the cleaning.

 

“Of course.  Is it for ADHD?  I believe that’s what Missouri had said.  That’s our receptionist,”  Doctor Novak asked.

 

“Yes.  It will help him sit still better for you,”  Dean pulled a pill case out of the front pocket of his flannel and as he removed the pills, Donna got a cup of water for him.

 

“Thank you,”  He told her as he got his son to pull his attention away from the blocks long enough to take the pills and drink down the water.

 

By the time Jenny was done, Connor wasn’t fidgeting nearly as much, and he was better able to focus on the building blocks.  When Donna took the little girl down from the chair, she pulled out a roll of stickers for her to choose from.  Jenny picked out a lion and then hurried over to her dad to show it to him.

 

“Wow, that’s really cool,”  He liked to talk as he signed to her, to hopefully prepare her to learn how to read lips later.  She could pick up on a word here and there, but for the most part, she didn’t know what people were saying if they talked.  She sure knew the word no though.  He counted that as a win.

 

 _“Lions don’t live in the jungle, Daddy, they live in the Savannah,”_ Jenny explained.  Dean laughed.  She was clearly hanging out with her Uncle Sam a lot.  He was glad that his brother had decided to follow them to Vermont and take a position at the local hospital so he could be near Dean and the kids.  Sam was having a very positive influence on his pups.

 

“Yes, but you picked out that sticker anyway,”

 

_“I like lions, they’re my favorite,”_

 

“I want a sticker!”  Connor pouted.

 

“Then you have to get your teeth checked and cleaned first,”  Dean told him.  Donna was cleaning up and setting out new tools for the doctor while he stripped off his gloves and put on new ones, and a new mask.

 

“Ok, Connor, it’s your turn,”  Donna was so cheery, it was hard not to like her.  Dean picked his son up, ignoring the protests at having to leave the blocks behind.  He set his pup down in the chair and tried to ignore how dizzy he felt at being this close to the Alpha.  He was glad Donna was a Beta.  Her scent didn’t have any effect on him, and he was wondering why this man’s did.  Not even his ex had affected him like this and they’d been together four years before he’d left.

 

“What are you doing?”  Connor asked her as she passed the mirror to the doctor.

 

“I’m going to look at your teeth.  Do you want to see what I’m going to be doing?”  The doctor asked. 

 

“Uh huh,”  Connor nodded.  Donna picked up the TV remote and turned to another station.  The pup gasped when he saw himself on the screen.

 

“That’s me!”  He exclaimed.

 

“It sure is.  What I’m going to do now is put a mirror in your mouth so I can look at your teeth,”  Doctor Novak explained.

 

“Why?” 

 

“Because I’m making sure you are brushing like a good boy.  Pups that don’t brush their teeth every day, their teeth will decay and fall out.  Even your big boy teeth.  That can make you sick if that happens,”

 

“What’s decay?”  Connor was still staring at himself on the television, wrinkling his nose and sticking his tongue out before grinning.

 

“It means your teeth get nasty and black, and they’ll get holes in them.  Then your teeth will make your whole mouth hurt.  You don’t want that, do you,”

 

Connor looked up at the doctor with wide, innocent eyes.  “I brush my teeth every day, Daddy says I have to.  I brush them in the morning when I wake up and at night before bed.  My toothpaste is bubble gum!”

 

“I’d have him brush in the afternoon too, except he’s in daycare during the day,”  Dean explained.

 

“Twice a day is good.  Most children don’t even do it that much,”  Doctor Novak glanced back at him, his blue eyes lingering for a moment before he turned back to Connor.

 

The dentist was unbelievably patient with Connor, and kept the boy focused on him and what was going on.  To Dean’s surprise, Connor sat still and let his teeth be examined and cleaned.  He was thankful for the dentist’s patience, with his son’s fidgeting, with his questions, even with his ticks.  It took only slightly longer to finish cleaning Connor’s teeth than it had Jenny’s, and then Donna was letting him pick out a sticker.  She helped him down from the chair and then he was running over to his father.

 

“Look, Daddy!  It’s a monkey!”  The boy was thrusting his sticker in Dean’s face until he was forced to grab the pup’s hand and hold it still.

 

“Wow, that’s a pretty awesome sticker, Buddy.  Did you say thank you?”

 

Connor turned to look at the dentist and Donna.  “Thank you, Mr. Doctor, and Miss Donna,”  He tapped Jenny’s shoulder and pointed at the doctor before signing to her.  “You gotta say thank you too,”

 

Jenny turned away from the blocks she’d taken to playing with while Connor was getting his teeth cleaned and stood up.

 

_“Thank you,”_

 

Doctor Novak pulled off his gloves and the mask.  He smiled at her as he signed back.

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

Dean had to pull Connor gently away from the blocks and sit him in the chair with his phone again.

 

“Do you want me to leave these toys out so they can be disinfected?”  He asked. 

 

“Yes, please.  I’ll get them cleaned in just a few minutes,”  Donna replied.

 

“Alright.  So we make another appointment up front?  When do we need to come back?”

 

I’d like to see them again in six months,”  The dentist replied.  “If you have any problems between now and then, you can make another appointment.”

 

“Ok, that’s what I’ll do then,”  Dean got both kids attention and started herding them towards the door.  Donna remained in the room, cleaning up but Doctor Novak followed them into the hall.

 

“Mr. Winchester?”

 

Dean stopped and turned to face him.

 

“It’s Dean, you really don’t have to call me Mr. Winchester,”

 

The dentist smiled.  “Dean,”

 

Dean had to resist the urge to shudder at the sound of his name on the Alpha’s lips.  He raised his eyebrows, waiting to see what the man would say.  He had about thirty seconds before Connor began to melt down.

 

“I, um, I think…we’re truemates,”

 

The Omega’s eyes widened.  “Is that why I’m pretty much unable to breathe when you stand this close to me?” 

 

The man smiled wider and offered his hand.  “My name is Castiel,”

 

Connor began to fidget and whine when his game closed suddenly.  Dean set it back up for him, and Jenny leaned over to watch what her brother was doing.

 

“So.  Truemates,”  Dean said.

 

“I’m wearing blockers, Dean.  You shouldn’t have been able to smell me,”  Castiel noticed the mating bite on the Omega’s shoulder. 

 

“I’m wearing blockers too.  No one should be able to smell me either, but you did,” 

 

“You don’t smell mated,”  The Alpha pulled his gaze away from the scar peeking over the edge of Dean’s shirt to look him in the eye.

 

“That’s because I’m not.  I don’t want to talk about it in front of my kids,”

 

Castiel pulled his phone from his pocket.  “Would it be alright if I got your number?”

 

“Sure,”  Dean smiled and rattled off his number.  His own phone vibrated in his pocket, so he knew he had a text from the handsome dentist.

 

“Can I take you to dinner?”

 

“Yeah, ok, when?”  Dean asked.

 

“Would tonight be too soon?”  Castiel looked so hopeful. 

 

“I have to see if my brother can watch the kids.  If he says yes, I’d like that.  If he can’t do it, would you want to come to my place for dinner?”

 

“Definitely,”  The Alpha nodded.  “I’d love to.”

 

“Ok, I’ll text you later.  Right now, I need to drop the kids off at daycare,”  Dean started directing the kids towards the door that led to the lobby.

 

“I will see you tonight then,”  Castiel was all smiles as Dean herded his pups out into the lobby. 

 

“You asked him out,”  Donna was standing in the doorway to the room with her hands on her hips and a smile on her face,”

 

“He’s my truemate,”  He replied matter of factly, not turning to look at her until the door had closed behind Dean and his children.

 

“I knew there was something up between you two.  I saw a mating bite, but I couldn’t smell him.  How were you able to?”

 

“Being that he’s my truemate, our blockers seem to be useless.  They work against everyone else, but not each other.  He didn’t tell me how it was that he came to no longer be mated, but he’s not, I can smell it on him.  I’m hoping he’ll tell me tonight.  My guess?  His Alpha didn’t like having children that weren’t absolutely perfect, so he abandon his family.  I hate people like that.  They don’t deserve to have mates, or pups,”  Castiel sighed and checked his watch.  It was twenty minutes to noon.  “When’s my next appointment?”

 

“One.  You have time to take a lunch.  I just have to finish cleaning and prepping the rest of the rooms, then I’ll go take mine,”  She said.

 

“Good.  Well, I have a salad with my name on it, so I’m going to eat.  I’ll see you in the fantasy room for the next appointment,”

 

“Sounds good,”  She headed back into the jungle room to finish up.  Castiel reached his office and pulled his phone out.  He’d found his truemate finally, and the man had two beautiful children.  If Dean accepted him, he intended to be a good Alpha, not only to the Omega, but to his children as well.  As he sat down, he checked the appointment schedule.  He had five more this afternoon.  It was going to be a busy day, but he had a date tonight, and he was looking forward to that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. Only four more to go...


End file.
